Remembering What You Forgot
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: Secrecy was the key element to the trip. Nobody could know why Meredith took a trip to Boston, not even her friends or her fiancé. All she told them was she had to deal with ‘her mother’s past.'... Full Summery inside. MerMark.
1. The Accident

_**Full Summery: Secrecy was the key element in the trip. Nobody could know why Meredith took a trip to Boston, not even her friends or her fiancé. All she told them was she had to deal with 'her mother's past.' An accident led her to Boston General. After laying unconscious in a hospital be for days, she wakes up only to find out she's forgotten. Back in Seattle, her friends and future husband grow worried after not hearing a word from her in days. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The world was spinning and her head grew light headed as she grabbed the rail of the stairs to keep from falling. Taking deep breaths as she started to stumble back slightly. Her feet falling to the step below causing her to almost loss her balance. Bringing her hand to her head, she felt the blood coming from her brow line. Closing her eyes and opening them slowly, she tried to stop spinning but it didn't seem to help only making it worse. She stumbled backwards until she lost her balance and her butt hit the corner of the stairs sending her down the rest of the stairs until she laid flat on her back at the bottom. Look up at the light that was a good six floors above her, she lifted her hand to her head felling blood now coming out of the back of her head. She wanted to scream for help but her mouth was dry.

It soon became hard for her to stay awake as her eyes continued to fall shut only for her to jolt them open. Reminding herself to keep her awake as long as possible. Her body started to become numb starting at her feet soon stretching to her upper body. Her thoughts started to fade and everything began to blur. The lights seemed to dance as she forced herself to focus her eyes on one thing, but she was starting to see double. Her arm fell limp to the side of her body as the numbness took over her nerves. Her head started to begin to fall to the side but she tried to keep it upright. Telling herself over and over to stay concentrated on the one light. Telling herself that somebody would be coming to help her any minute now. Her brain told her to think that, but her heart knew nobody would come. As hopelessness washed over her, her positive thoughts started to drift off. Her eye sight began to get worse and worse with every minute as she wracked her brain, which was slowly beginning to fail her, for something from her eight years of medical school. But all she could do was lay there. Her eyes fell shut and this time, she didn't have the strength to open them.

Darkness washed over her as her breathing calmed. Her head rolled off to the side and everything began to fall limp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thirty year old, female. Head trauma. We don't know how long she's been out." The paramedic said as they burst through the doors of the ambulance bay into the hospital. Nurses' ran along side the stretcher as it was wheeled down the hall. They got her into the room.

"Alright, let's lift her." A nurse said. They pulled her onto a hospital bed as people started to get her prepped with an IV and heart rate monitors.

"What do we have here?" A doctor asked as he walked in.

"Female, thirty years old, head trauma, unconscious for an unknown amount of time."

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

"No, she was found in a stairwell of a close-by hotel. No ID. No nothing."

"Alright, let's get her to CT and MRI. Page me with the results." He said walking out.


	2. Waking Up

It had been days since she came into the hospital. Her condition remained stable but hadn't woken up. The police were still trying to figure out who the young woman was. But one thing was for certain; she was three month pregnant.

The nurse walked to check her stats. She glanced down at the face of the woman. She was beautiful. Nobody could deny that. Her delicate features looked almost like a porcelain doll's that had been made into a sleeping woman. She had blonde hair that went down to about her shoulders.

The nurse sighed pushing the hair out of her face before going back to what was doing. Four days and nobody could put a name to the face. They searched the whole Boston area even putting her picture on the news knowing that somewhere someone was waiting for her and their unborn child. The baby was doing fine and from what the OB/GYN could tell it was her first pregnancy. They wanted to be sure that the baby was born healthy. The fact that the mother wasn't brain dead helped greatly since she could regulate temperature. The only thing they had to go was give it nutrients and kept it healthy while the mother couldn't.

The nurse looked down at her again pushing couple more milliliters of medicine. As she was about to walk out, was when she heard it. The faint, gasping sound. At first, she thought it was the ventilator. But when she heard it again, it sounded more like a word. Turning to face the bed, she looked at the face of the young woman.

"Ma'am?" She said walking over. The sound came again stronger each time but still like she was moaning a word. "Ma'am can you here me?"

The woman moaned as her eyes flittered open. The nurse looked down into her green-gray eyes. "Can you hear me?" The patient nodded slowly groaning.

"Where am I?"

"Do you know you name?"

"Meredith… Meredith Grey."

"Aright, Miss. Grey. I'm Kristy. You were in an accident."

"Where's Derek?"

"Who?"

"Derek, my boyfriend."

"Do you live here in Boston?"

"This is Seattle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seattle…_

Christina rolled her eyes getting annoyed by Mark. He checked the clock every three minutes.

"Stop that." She snapped.

"Stop what?" He snapped back as he wrote a few things down on the chart.

"That. Checking the clock." He sighed and glanced over at her. "What?"

"I'm worried."

"She's fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Something isn't right, Christina. She hasn't called in days."

"She's been busy with things with her mom 'problem' what ever the hell that means."

"Something isn't right." He shook his head walking out of the conference room. She looked down at her chart. Sighing as she throw her pen down and picked up her phone. 'No Messages' flashed on the front. She pushed her bangs out of her face as she rested her head in her heads using her thumb to rub her temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in the basement shutting his phone after calling her number for the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes. He fell back on the gurney and looked at the ceiling. A long sigh erupted from his lips as he rubbed his hand over his face. Constant worry had been eating at him for nearly three days since the last time he heard from his fiancé. Nobody had heard from her, not even her friends or her step-father.

"Hey." Alex said sitting down by his feet.

"Hey." Mark groaned not opening his eyes which had fallen shut.

"You okay?" He asked as he stuffed a cupcake into his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed.

_He walked down the hall after his shift was over. He was supposed to meet is fellow dirty mistress, who also happened to be his only friend in town, at the bar for drinks. As he walked outside, he could hear her voice. Derek was standing about six feet away from her pleading for her to listen, but Meredith just yelled at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. His hair was a mess as were his clothes. Mark made a mental note of this as he walked over knowing there was something really wrong. The two had been trying to work on their relationship ever since Christina's wedding failed almost four months ago, but Meredith was still hesitant sometimes. It didn't get any better when Meredith's half-sister aka Derek's 'Girl from the bar 2.0' as Mark decided to call her when Meredith was too mad or upset to hear Lexi's name. He stopped about two feet from the couple, but they didn't really notice him. _

"_I can't believe you would do this to me." She cried. _

_Now, Mark was sure Derek did something. This time Derek didn't respond right away but more looked at the ground as if he were ashamed. _

"_Meredith…" Derek started. _

"_Just… Leave me alone." She said before walking off. Mark hurried to catch up with her and grabbed her arm. _

"_What's wrong, Mer?"_

_She looked at him and he could see all the hurt and pain in her gray, green eyes. And in that moment, she crumbled. As she began to sob harder, he pulled her into his chest and all she kept mumbling was: "He cheated on me. I can't believe he cheated on me." _


	3. Something Isn't Right

"We're transferring her to Seattle Grace." Dr. Palm, the head of surgery at Boston General.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Nil, head of Neurosurgery.

"She wants to go to Seattle Grace. She works there. Her boyfriend is there."

"Do we know why she was here?"

"I'm sure that I don't care. I'm going to go call Richard Webber. He's the head of surgery there and apparently her step-father. Get her prepped for transport."

"Seattle is over eight hour by helicopter."

"She's stable. She appears to be fine. She can be transported." Dr. Palm said walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richard Webber." Richard said hoping for news on his step-daughter.

"Hello, Dr. Webber, I am Dr. Palm, head of surgery at Boston General. I'm calling regarding your step-daughter and employee."

"Oh, my god, is Meredith okay? We haven't heard from her in days and everyone is really worried."

"She got in an accident."

"What? What kind of accident?"

"She fell down a flight of stairs. She has been unconscious for a couple of days. She just woke up and is stable. As far as I can tell, she has no sign of memory loss, so I'm requesting we fly her over there."

"Yes, yes definitely."

"Alright then, she'll be on a helicopter in an hour."

He hung up the phone after thanking him and saying goodbye. Letting out a sigh of relief, he pushed the button so he could talk to Patricia.

"Patricia, can you page Doctors Sloan, Yang, O'Malley, Kerev, and Stevens, please?"

"Yes sir."

They all soon got in there.

"What's going on, Richard?" Mark asked looking around. Richard sighed but couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Meredith was in an accident in Boston."

"What?" They all yelled.

"She's fine. She fell down a flight of stairs and was unconscious for a few days, but Dr. Palm doesn't think there's any memory loss or anything. She's on her way home via helicopter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eight hours later…_

Richard was waiting on the roof for the helicopter to land. He wasn't allowing anyone else to be up there. Nobody was allowed near her until she was in the room. The helicopter appeared over the horizon and soon landed.

"How is she?" Richard asked as they pulled her out.

"She's stable and fell asleep on the way."

"Alright, thanks." Richard pushed her inside as she began to wake up.

"Richard?" She yawned.

"Hey." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said as they got on the elevator. They were silent for a few minutes until they got to the floor Meredith's room was on. He got her to the room before she spoke again. "Where's Derek?"

Richard's head shot up. "What?"

"Derek? Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Meredith, what are you talking about?"

"I need to see Derek. Oh, and can I still scrub in with Burke on his valve replacement in three days." Richard looked at her in horror.

"Meredith… what's today's date?" He gulped not wanting to hear the answer but knowing something was wrong. Something was really wrong.


	4. Oh God

"September 10…"

"What year?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "2004."

He looked down at his watch. _May 6, 2008._

"Oh god." He looked at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark hurried down the hall. He finally spotted Richard talking to Dr. Flora. She was a neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace. Richard nodded and Dr. Flora walked away as Mark hurried over.

"Where is she?"

"Mark…"

"Where is she, Richard? I want to see my fiancé."

"You can't…"

"What do you mean I can't? She's my fiancée!" He almost yelled.

"Mark…" He sighed. "She thinks it is September 10th… 2004."

"What?" Mark said falling back into the chair. "You mean…?"

"She thinks that she and Derek are…" His voice faded unable to bring himself to say it.

Mark put his head in his hands. "And the baby?"

"It's fine. Everything is going to be fine. Dr. Flora is going to give her a CT and MRI. Until we get the results back… nobody can go in there except for me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Dr. Grey, I'm Dr. Flora. I'm going to take you to get a CT and MRI if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine. But why can't Dr. Shepherd do it?'

"Dr. Webber thinks it would be best if I just do it." She smiled at her. Meredith just nodded and sighed as Dr. Flora wheeled her out.

"Where is Dr. Shepherd?"

"Dr. Shepherd is… in surgery." Dr. Flora said knowing Richard wouldn't let Derek be anywhere near where they need to go, so she felt safe with lying even thought it wasn't a full lie. He was in surgery and was almost finished too, but Meredith didn't need to know how much longer it would be. Meredith accepted the answer but found it odd that she had yet seen anyone she knew. She noticed a man she had never seen before standing by the nurses' station watching as she was wheeled by. He looked completely devastated by something, but she brushed it off as losing a patient of something. He was tall and nicely toned. His facial hair was groomed as was his hair. He was wearing dark blue scrubs as most the attendings in the hospital.

She turned her attention back to the hallway as she watched nurses, some she recognized others she didn't, pass by. Still in the back of her head, she had a nagging question.

"_Why was I in Boston?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in her room alone still trying to figure out the question that had been on her mind since she woke up. Dr. Flora hadn't been in yet with her results. None of her friends had been in nor had Derek. Richard hadn't stopped by. Bailey hadn't. Nobody had. She brushed it off as being a busy day down in the pit or something, but it still struck her as odd that nobody had checked up on her.

"_Why would I have been in Boston? Maybe to see Danni. Oh god, is she hurt? No Lisa would call if she was besides Danni is only eleven. How much trouble can she get into? Now that's a loaded question. I don't know why I would be there." _She sighed and rolled onto her side trying to get rid of the nagging feeling. The door soon opened and Richard walked in soon followed by Dr. Flora.

"How do my results look?" She asked.

Dr. Flora thought back to what Richard had said and smiled. "No bleeding. They look fine but we're going to hold onto you for a while."

"Okay, is Derek out of surgery?"

"Not yet." Richard cut in. In fact, Derek was out of surgery and had been for an hour, but Richard hadn't told him about Meredith losing her memory yet.

Richard and Dr. Flora left after a few minutes. Richard walked to the nurses' station.

"I need Shepherd and Sloan paged to the conference room." He said.

"Yes, Dr. Webber."

Richard sighed and looked at the ground. "This sucks." He mumbled.


	5. Fight

The two men sat in front of him. They didn't look at each other. Mark's eyes were red and he looked stressed. Derek just sat there looking at Richard waiting for him to speak.

"What's going on?" Derek finally asked.

"Meredith got in an accident in Boston." Mark winced as the words from earlier were repeated. "She doesn't remember anything that happened in the last four years. She thinks you and her are still…" He didn't finish his sentence. "She doesn't remember Addison or anything." He watched Mark. It looked like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on. "She doesn't remember anything."

"What?" Derek said but couldn't help but smile.

"Stay away from her." Mark growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did he care if Mark said to stay away? Like he could tell him what to do. He pushed the door open to her room. She was sitting up and looking out the window. She looked over and smiled at him as he walked in.

"So you finally decided to com see me?" She joked.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

She just sat looking at him as he came over and sat at the end of the bed. She continued to stare at him for minutes trying to figure out what the feeling in the pit of her stomach meant. It felt like something was missing or something like that. She pushed the thought out of her mind and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here." She said quietly.

"Yeah me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood outside the room. His blood boiling with anger as he watched from outside the window as Derek joked with her. He was just toying with her emotions. Messing with her head and she didn't even know it. He looked down at the ring he held in his hand. It was a white gold band with a large diamond in the middle and three small diamonds on each side of it. Turning it so he could read the words engraved on the inside side of the ring. _'I love you.' _He sighed and ran his fingers over them. His eye traveled back to the room as Derek touched her hand. In her face, Mark could tell something was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left the room when Meredith need to rest. Mark was standing there waiting for him quickly pulling him into an on-call room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're toying with her mind and she can't do anything about it." Mark yelled.

"She doesn't remember, Mark. She doesn't remember you or Addison or Lexi. I love her. She loves me…" As those words left his mouth, Mark punched him across his face. Derek stood up and touched his jaw. "This is my chance to be happy with her again. This is my fresh start."

"Yeah? And what about me? We're getting married. We're having a baby."

"She doesn't remember any of that."

"We love each other. She only thinks she loves you and when she remembers what a dick you are…" Before he could finish his sentence, Derek punched him and before they knew it. They were in a full on fist fight.

They must have knocked into a few walls because after a few minutes, the door opened. Alex grabbed Mark off of Derek.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alex yelled.

"Go ahead, Derek. Tell Alex what you're doing to one of his best friends." Derek remained silent. "He's using Meredith's memory loss as a ticket back into her life."

Alex looked at Derek. "You son of a bitch." He was jumped at Derek throwing a punch. But before it got any further, Richard intervened.


	6. Who are you?

Richard walked into Meredith's room. She smiled at him as he walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bored. Why haven't any of my friends come by?"

He sighed sitting in the seat beside him. "It's been a busy day."

"So I figured. Will I be able to do surgery with Burke?"

Richard shook his head. "No." He didn't want to elaborate. The truth was there was no Burke at Seattle Grace any longer. He moved to Alabama soon after he walked away from the church.

"He picked Christina didn't he?" She pouted.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "Listen, I have to go."

"Is Derek going to come back by?"

"He went back into surgery. I don't think he'll have time tonight." He kissed her cheek and walked out. Derek was standing at the nurses' station with a fat lip, swollen nose, bruised knuckles, and stitches along part of his hair line. He looked at him in disgust as he walked by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since she had seen anybody. As the hours ticked on the more she craved company. The door opened causing her to look over. The man she had seen hours earlier on the way to the CT and MRI scans walked in.

"Hi." She said happy to get some company.

"Hey." He answered. His eyes dropped to the floor.

"Are you a doctor here?" Mark winced knowing she had no recollection on who he was.

"Yeah. May I sit?" He asked. She nodded and he took the seat by the bed.

"What floor do you work on?"

"Surgical." He answered quietly not looking directly at her.

"Are you new?"

"I've worked here for a few years."

"Seriously? Because I swear I've never seen you. What's your specialty?"

"Head of Plastics."

"Hmm… I'm an intern." He shut his eyes trying to reframe from showing any emotion. "It's weird. I feel like I know you but… I can't seem to… Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does." For the first time, he looked up at her. He took a deep breath. "My name is Mark. Mark Sloan."

"Mer…" She began.

"Meredith Grey. I know." She looked at him confused. He took gulped. "Meredith, what year is it?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? It's 2004. Buy a calendar."

"It's 2008."

"What? No it's not!" She yelled.

"Meredith, you have memory loss." He said calmly.

"No, I don't! I'm fine!" She continued to yell.

"It's May 8, 2008."

"Get out!" She yelled. "You're just lying."

"You need to listen to me, okay? Listen to me. You have to trust me."

"I don't even know you."

He could feel his heart crumble in his chest as she yelled at him, but he had to keep a strong front for her sake. "Yes you do. You just don't remember it."

"What are you deaf? I don't know you and you don't know me."

"I know you and you know me. Meredith, you have to listen to me."

"No!"

"Your middle name is Elizabeth, but you hate it. You were born in Seattle but moved to Boston after your parents spilt. When you were 17, your mother and Richard got married…"

She looked at him with a little uncertainty. "My friends know that stuff about me."

He sighed. "You used to have an obsession with horses, but a fear of ponies… Please, Meredith." He pleaded. She looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.


	7. Starting

_**I mentioned someone named Danni. You will find out who that is as the story goes on. Little clues will be dropped along the way. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He looked down in her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Meredith, you have memory loss. It's 2008."

She was quiet for a long time just looking at him. She felt something deep in her gut. She didn't know what it was, but she felt it. She nodded slowly as he fell back into the chair.

"Shut the blinds." Meredith said not making eye contact but looking down at her feet. "I don't want anyone seeing me."

He understood her reasoning behind the request so he did as he was told.

"If it gets to be too much, just tell me and… well I don't know yet but we'll do something." He said as he twisted the blinds closed. She just nodded still staring at her feet. "Are you sure you don't want Richard to do this?" He asked sitting back down in her chair. She didn't answer right away just sat in a daze for a few minutes. He let her have a few moments to collect herself knowing her would need the same if it was him. The door opened and Richard stood there. Surprised to see Mark in the room, he cleared his throat causing them both to look over at him.

"Mark, can I talk to you for a second?" Richard asked. Mark nodded as he stood up and walked out.

"It just came out. She couldn't remember me and I couldn't… and it just came out." He quickly explained reaching in his lab coat pocket taking the ring into his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I was on my way to do it myself." He reassured patting his am.

"I haven't told her any details but… I want to."

"We should wait… until tomorrow. See is she remembers anything over night." Mark just nodded looking at the ground clutching to the ring for emotional support. "Let's just see what happens. Go home, Mark, get some sleep."

He just nodded before walking off slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laid awake in bed unable to sleep Mark's words still ringing in her head. She wondered what had happened over the last four years and if she had become a resident and if she had interns. She stared out on the moonlit night and just over the horizon she could see the Space Needle lit up with red and white lights. Rubbing her eyes, she let her eyes fall shut. Sleep started to come to her as she let her muscles relax in the bed.

"_I think I'm going to like this rules thing." She smiled. _

"_Me too." He said adjusting the collar of her coat. They turned as Derek picked up his laptop bag. She looked over at him and smiled as he turned to her. "Meredith, I'm so sorry." Her smile fell as she followed his eyes to a red-headed woman. _

"_Addison," He sighed. "What are you doing her?"_

"_Well if you bothered to return any one of my phone calls." _

_Addison turned to look at her. "Hi. I'm Addison Shepherd."_

_Meredith numbly shakes her hand. "Shepherd?" Her eyes quickly glanced at Derek's guilt-stricken face before letting her eyes go back to Addison. _

"_And you must be the woman whose been screwing my husband." _

She jumped awake breathing deeply. Bringing her hand to her head, she wiped the sweat from her head. Flipping on the light, she looked around the room sitting forward in her bed. She pushed the hair, plaster with sweat to her face, back towards her messy ponytail. Letting out a sigh she fell back onto the bed.


	8. To

Richard came into her room to find her fidgeting with her hospital wristband.

"Good Morning, Mer." She didn't here him or even noticed his presence. He touched her arm causing her to jump as her head wiped around. "Mer, are you okay?"

"I… I remember that… Derek had… has a wife."

Richard sighed. "You remembered?"

Meredith nodded. "Last night."

"He had a wife." He said taking her hand. "They got a divorce three years ago."

"And I'm still seeing him?"

"Meredith," He sighed. "Why do you think that?"

"Derek said he loved me."

"Meredith… You should really try to remember this on your own… You're making progress now."

"I know." She rolled over on her side. "Can I just be alone?"

"Just page me if you need anything or… anything."

She just nodded pulling her blanket up over her head. Richard's nostrils flared with anger and his eyes flashed with anger as he walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen her yet?" Izzie asked once she saw Christina walking up with her tray.

"I don't want to see her like that." She sighed.

"Yeah me neither…. God, she must hate us or think we hate her." She shook her head.

"What are we supposed to say?" Christina asked laying her head down on the table.

"I don't know, but we should at least go see her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She hurried down the hall._

"_Meredith!" He called running after her._

"_Leave me alone!" _

"_Meredith!" He called again._

_She picked up her dress and continued to run until she found an exam room. He stopped her from shutting the door as she ran to the other side of the bed. "Just leave me alone."_

"_I just want to make sure you're alright."_

"_No! I'm not alright! Okay? Are you satisfied? I am not alright! Because you have a wife and you call me a whore and our dog died and now you're looking at me. Stop looking at me!" She sobbed._

"_I'm not looking at you. I am not looking at you!" He yelled._

"_You are looking at me! And you watch me. And Finn has plans and I like Finn. He's perfect for me! And I'm really trying here to be happy! And I can't breathe! I can't breathe with you looking at me like that! So just stop!"_

"_Do you think I want to look at you? That I wouldn't rather be looking at my wife? I'm married. I have responsibilities. She doesn't drive me crazy. She doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal! She doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about my veterinarian touching her with his hands! Oh, man, I would give anything not to be looking at you!" He said walking beside her. _

_She turns towards him and he kisses her…. which led to sex. _

She wakes up breathing deeply.

"Oh god." There was a knock at the door. She quickly wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead and looked at the door as it opened. Izzie, Christina, and George walked in. "Hey. I was wondering if you would show up." She forced a smile. "I thought I messed up our friendship of something."

They smiled awkwardly. "How are you feeling?" George asked first.

"Okay, I guess." Meredith shrugged.

"Remembering anything?" Christina asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Um, yeah." She scratched her nose.

"What?" Christina asked looking hopeful.

"He had a wife… Derek did." They all cringed as she spoke. "And I… I remember that I was running…" She shut her eyes. "running down a hall and Derek was following me… and I went into the exam room and… I was yelling at him and he was yelling back. He kissed me and I kissed back. He still had a wife but we had… sex and I… That's all I remember."

They all nodded as Izzie took her hand. "It will all come back to you, Mer." Meredith nodded.

"What do you know about Mark Sloan?" She asked after a few minutes. They all tensed up as at the question and looked at each other for answers.

"He's a plastic surgeon. The best." Christina spoke up first. "That's all we really know."

Meredith nodded satisfied with the answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finally got out of surgery and Richard was waiting. His arms crossed across his chest.

"Richard?" He smiled his lip still slightly fat. "What brings…?"

"I don't know what your problem is but you stay away from her. Don't go anywhere near her or I will personally have your ass fired."

"Richard I don't know what you're talking about?" He said innocently.

"Bullshit!" He yelled causing everyone still in the OR to look at them. "You're messing with her head. Telling her you love her. You don't get to do that."

"Richard… I…"

"She remembers Addison. She remembers and you telling her that will only mess her up. Don't do this." He walked out before he could respond.


	9. Remember

"_You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Someone who won't complicate your life. Someone who won't hurt you. He's the better guy, Meredith. Finn's the better guy." He sighed as he sat down on her bed. _

"_Derek…" She could feel her eyes welling up. _

"_I'm walking away." He stood up and walked out. _

_-----------_

"_So what time do they let us visitors start visiting in the morning?" He asked. _

"_You shouldn't do that." She sniffled as her eyes filled with tears. _

"_I don't mind."_

"_No really, Finn. You shouldn't do that." _

"_So it's Derek?"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Can I ask why?"_

"_You're a great guy, you're a wonderful guy. And you may even be the better guy. But…"_

"_He's the one."_

"_I really wish he wasn't." She wiped a tear from her cheek. _

"_He's going to hurt you again. And when he does, I'm not going to be here. Take care of yourself, Meredith."_

She was startled awake as her door opened. Her eyes slowly opened as the door shut.

"Hey." He smiled at her. Meredith winced at the sight. "You okay?"

"Leave, Derek. I don't know what happened, but I you had a wife. A wife? Seriously?" She took a deep breath. "Until I sort this all out… Stay away from him."

"Meredith…"

"Get out!" She yelled causing him to retreat from the room. She laid her head back and sighed letting her eyes fall shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina pushed her salad around the table. Meredith was sitting back against the bed that was in the sitting position picking through her salad. They were both quiet as they ate unsure what to say.

"How did my mom die?" She asked. Christina stopped chewing what was in her mouth and looked up. Dropping her fork, she swallowed her mouthful.

"You remember that?"

"The details are fuzzy. I remember a ferry and cold water and… Waking up and Derek said she was gone."

"She…Her heart stopped. She had coronary artery disease and tachy arrhythmias. She died not too long after we diagnosed her."

Meredith nodded as silence fell over them. Tears glossed over her eyes. "I just want to remember, Christina." A couple tears rolled down her cheeks. "Everything is so choppy and doesn't make sense. Derek's there. And then he's gone. And I'm alive. I'm dead… I don't know what has happened. And I know you aren't supposed to tell me anything… But… I need to know. Am I happy, right now… in 2008… am I happy?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Christina nodded. "You are happy. So happy it makes me sick sometime."

Meredith giggled despite the tears. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Why was I in Boston?"

"I don't know… You wouldn't tell us. You just said you had to deal with your mother's past."

Meredith looked confused for a few seconds, but her face cleared and gave way to concern. Christina didn't notice as Meredith looked down at her feet.


	10. Danni

Her phone rang pulling her from her daze. Glancing around the room for it, she finally found it on the nightstand. She looked at the ID before answering.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Meredith? Where the hell are you?"

"Danni? Is that you?"

"Yes. You said that you would be back. Where are you?"

"I'm in Seattle."

"What!" Danni squealed. "What about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What about me?"

"Danni, when I was still there, I collapsed and fell down some stairs. I was unconscious for a few days. When I woke, they flew me back to Seattle not knowing that I have memory loss."

"But it's better now… right?"

"No… They told me that it was 2008, not 2004… and I've been getting little bits and pieces back ever since. They can't tell me… anything because they want to see how much I can get back without help."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you okay? I mean is everything okay with Nana and everything?"

"No… Nana is sick, Mer."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been diagnosed with cancer."

There was silence for a few minutes. "What kind?"

"Stage three, lung cancer."

"Uh… What about you? Are you doing okay?"

"She's been talking."

"About?"

"About me finding another place to stay."

"Okay…"

"Meredith, I was supposed to be moving out there in a few days. I mean if you don't want me to now…"

"No, it's fine. You can. I just… I don't think anyone knows about you."

"They don't."

"Alright." She sighed. "Do you already have a flight?"

"You brought me one leaving Friday at six in the morning. Did you have to pick the earliest one?"

"I guess so, I wouldn't remember. Was I mad about something?"

"Probably. Anyway, try, Mer, try to remember."

"I am."

"Alright, I'll call you later."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up and Meredith let her head fall to the side.

"Crap." She sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we still live at my mother's house?" Meredith asked Izzie after a few minutes of silence.

The truth was yes and no. Izzie and George didn't live there any longer. Meredith, Alex, and Mark did. Izzie had moved out after Denny died. And George had when he got married. After the divorce, he had saved enough money to buy an apartment near Izzie's.

"Sort of." She answered not really wanting to go any further into the topic.

"Sort of? What does that mean?"

"You do. Me and George don't."

"So I live alone?"

"No… You live with Alex." She said unsure what else to say.

"Oh… If you, um, see him… can you tell him I need to talk to him?"

Izzie nodded. "I should be going."

"Okay, I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

Izzie waved as she walked out. "Bye."


	11. Finally Revealed

_The next day…_

_Thursday…_

She sat in the bed remembering what happened the night before. What she remembered only confused her more.

"_Hey," She smiled at him as she walked up behind him. _

"_I have surgery." He answered not looking at her. _

"_I heard you're the best man."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, maid of honor, best man, kind of perfect."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I know I haven't been myself lately, but I'm me again, so I was thinking maybe you should sleep over, because the me that I am is horny for the you that you are." She smiled at him brightly. _

"_I met a woman last night." Her smile fell. _

"_You met a woman last night?"_

"_At Joe's. Nothing happened. She was pretty, I noticed, and we talked."_

"_You met a woman last night?" She repeated still in shock. _

"_Yeah."_

"_So should I be worried or something?"_

"_You be worried that I met a woman? No. Should you be worried that, for me, flirting with that woman was the highlight of my week? Yeah, you should be worried or something." He said before walking off. _

_------------_

"_If you want to break up with me so you can see other women, just do it. Don't tell me you met another woman. Just end it if that's what you want."_

"_I can't."_

"_Sure you can. Here's how it goes...Meredith, I don't want to see you anymore. Meredith, I don't love you anymore."_

"_Meredith...I do love you. Don't you see? Don't you understand? You're the love of my life. I can't leave you. But you're constantly leaving me. You walk away when you want; you come back when you want. Not everyone, not your friends, but you leave me. So I'm asking you...if you don't see a future for us, if you aren't in this...please...please just end it, because I can't. I'm in it. Put me out of my misery."_

"_I...I can't. I...I...Cristina is getting married. I have to go make sure she gets married."_

"_Meredith…"_

"_I really need to make sure she gets down that aisle."_

"_Let's go. We're running late."_

_-------------_

"_Oh. I'm ready. I'm fine. I...Meredith talked me down. Really, I'm fine. Go, go, go. I'll be right behind you." Christina said once Burke walked out from the chapel to where the woman were._

"_I'm sorry." Burke said._

"_Oh...I can do this. You know, I had a momentary freak out, but now I'm fine. I can do this. Go."_

"_But you don't want to do this. I'm up there waiting for you to come down the aisle, and I knew you don't want to come. I know you don't want to come but that you'll come anyway because you love me. And if I loved you...if I loved you, not the woman that I'm trying to make you be, not the woman that I hope you'll become but you...if I did...I wouldn't be up there waiting for you. I would be letting you go."_

"_I am wearing the dress. I'm ready. And...and maybe I didn't want to before, but I want to now. I really think I want this."_

"_And I really wish that you didn't think. I wish that you knew."_

_He walked out of the church. _

_-----------_

_Meredith walked into the chapel. Her head was low as she made her way to the altar. _

_She sighed as she turned towards the group of people. _

"_It's over. You can all go home. It's over. It's so over."_

She was trying to sort out what had happened. She needed someone to help her clarify because it wasn't making any sense.

The door opened and Alex walked in.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't stop by yesterday. You were asleep before I got out of surgery."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Before, I get to that, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What happened to Christina and Burke? Cause what I remember… I don't know."

"What do you remember?" He asked sitting at the end of her bed.

"Derek met someone and he told me that it was the highlight of his week. Then, he told me that I was the love of his life but I just walked away cause we were late for Christina's wedding. But Burke said he didn't love her just the idea of what she could be. And he walked away. Then I walked into the chapel and told everyone it was over."

Alex nodded and sighed. "I wasn't actually at the wedding."

"You weren't invited."

"I was and I was going to be there, but Addison…"

"Derek's wife?"

He nodded slowly. "Convinced me that I was in love with one of my patients, Ava… well her name was really Rebecca, but that doesn't matter right now. So I left to see if I could give her a reason to stay before she left but she as gone. But like I said that's a story for later…"

"But, Burke proposed to her?"

"He did and it took her over a week to answer. She wanted a small wedding. He wanted a big wedding. His mother ended up forcing the big wedding. Izzie said that while you guys were waiting to go in, she started to freak out because when she scrubbed into surgery, she scrubbed off the vowels she wrote on her hand. By the time you convinced her that everything was going to be okay, Burke had come out and…"

"Told her that he loved the woman he was trying to make her be, not who she really was."

He nodded. Meredith sighed and rubbed her head. "You're starting to remember. That's good."

"I feel like there's something big that I'm missing. I don't know why, but it feels like… don't laugh." He nodded. "When that guy, Mark Sloan, is in the room… I don't know. Sounds stupid."

He shook his head. "It will all come back to you."

She nodded. "Oh, about what I wanted to talk to you about."

He nodded.

"The chief said I'll be getting out of here soon as long as I'm careful. Izzie said that you live with me."

Alex nodded again. She took a deep breath.

"My sister, Danni, is coming into town to stay with me for awhile. But I can't leave for another couple of days. She'll be here tomorrow."

"You have a sister?"

"My mother had a child when I was fifteen. She lives in Boston now."

"Does the chief know?" Meredith winced and shook her head. "So, wait… what?"

"Like you said… stories for a different time. Right now, I just need you to know. She'll be here most of the day, but she'll need a place to sleep and shower and stuff."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Alex."

"Your welcome." He sighed. He had to tell Mark, too. "I have to go."

"Please, just don't mention this to anyone." He nodded. "Thank you."

He walked out as she sighed.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And who Danni is, is finally revealed!!!**_


	12. The Memory That Could End It All

"Sloan!" Alex yelled as he chased after Mark. Mark turned and looked as the resident hurried to catch up.

"What's up Kerev?" Mark asked. Alex grabbed his arm and led him into the on-call room. "We may live together, but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Shut up. Listen, Meredith has a sister."

"This isn't anything new Lexi and Molly and she doesn't consider them her sisters…"

"No, she wouldn't remember them. This is a sister her mother had when she was fifteen. The Chief doesn't even know about her. Her name is like Danni or something."

"Okay, so?"

"She's coming to town tomorrow for some reason."

"But wait…. What? Hold on, so Meredith has a sister nobody knows about and is coming to town tomorrow."

Alex nodded. "Exactly. And Meredith remembers Christina's wedding, but nothing after."

"So we have up to about… 2005. We're doing… better." He sighed and sat down. "But she still doesn't remember me." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"I know this hard. But you have to stay strong her sake."

"I just want her to remember." Alex sat down on the chair across from him. "She remembers that there is something between you two. She doesn't know what but…"

"What?"

"She said that she feels something but doesn't know what."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She walked down the hall obviously upset after having lost her three year old patient on the table. It was just a facial construction that went all wrong. She need to find him. She needed him to comfort her like he had so many times before. She hoped that they could put their difference that had been having behind them long enough for him to comfort her. Right now, she couldn't deal with another fight. Even if they were just 'mini-fights' since she refused to admit that their relationship was in trouble. But she couldn't deal with that right now. _

"_Have you seen Dr. Shepherd?" She asked trying to keep her emotions at bay. _

"_I saw him go into the on-call room about ten minutes ago." _

"_Thanks." She forced a soft smile before walking that way. She pushed the door open and flicked on the light. Her jaw fell and tears came to her eyes faster then she ever thought possible. Anger rushed through her veins as she stared at her boyfriend and her intern/ half sister in bed. Derek looked up catching her gaze. Lexi looked back noticing a change in Derek's mood. _

"_Meredith?" He squeaked out before she slammed the door and hurried away. _

_She grabbed her beg out of her locker and headed for the exit._

"_Meredith? Meredith?" He yelled and chased after her. She didn't listen until she got outside. "Meredith, please let me explain."_

"_Explain what?" She snapped. "I don't need to explain, I'm pretty sure I get the picture."_

"_Meredith…"_

"_I can't believe you would do this to me." She cried._

"_Meredith…" Derek started._

_Just… Leave me alone." She said before walking off. _

"_What's wrong, Mer?" Mark asked coming up beside her._

_She looked at him with hurt eyes. And in that moment, she crumbled. As she began to sob harder, he pulled her into his chest and all she kept mumbling was: "He cheated on me. I can't believe he cheated on me." _

She could hear the heart rate monitor go off as her heart pumped faster and faster. Tears began to roll down her cheeks until she just blacked out. The monitor started to flat line. The code team filled the room.


	13. Rushing Back

"Start CPR!!" Dr. Hampton, the new head of cardio, called out. "Push four of epi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Meredith?" Mark said. She looked up at him. _

"_Hmm?"_

_He was at a loss of words, so he just… kissed her. It caught her by surprise at first, but gladly joined. They broke apart to catch their breath. He laid his forehead against hers. "I love you, Mer."_

"_I love you too." She smiled. It was the truth. She really did love him. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She sat down across from him and smiled looking around. The candles flickered on the table lighting their faces up. The rest of the lights in the kitchen were dimmed. Dinner sat in front of them. A dinner that he spent hours on making it perfect. Everything had to be perfect. He smiled at her trying to hide his nervousness. _

"_You didn't have to do all of this."_

"_Yes, I did. I wanted everything to be perfect."_

"_Well, you did a very good job." She noticed his hand shaking as he reached for his wine which he almost knocked over. "Is everything okay?"_

"_Uh-huh." He smiled at her as he sipped the wine. _

"_Whatever you say." She flashed a smile at him before taking a sip of her own wine. She took a bit of the food. "This is so good."_

"_Thanks." His voice was a little shaky. _

_Halfway through the meal, Meredith started to get worried that something was up and he didn't want to tell her. _

"_Meredith?" His voice still held a certain level of nervousness that keep Meredith thinking that bad news would be coming._

"_Yeah?" She asked her voice almost equally as nervous thinking that he was going to tell her that he was moving to Peru or something. _

"_We've been dating for two years now and we've known each other for far longer. And I love you. And…" His voice was shaking even more as he felt at a lost of words. "I never felt this way about anyone before. What I'm trying to say is… Meredith, will you marry me?"_

_At first it was like she didn't hear him and all she felt was relief that he didn't say 'break-up' or 'over,' but the words soaked in and relief was replaced with shock. He sat fidgeting nervously in his seat watching her face for some kind of clue. After a few seconds, he couldn't take it any longer._

"_Mer?" His voice shook. _

"_Yes." She almost squeal. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." She jumped into his arm almost knocking him backwards. Relief washed over him as they kissed. He pulled a box from his pocket and slid a white gold band with on large stone and three smaller stones on each side onto her finger. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He said kissing her again. _

"_I'm going to be Mrs. Meredith 'McSteamy' Sloan." He laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She giggled and kissed him again. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Christina looked down at her as she pressed on her stomach. _

"_Ugh." Meredith sighed. "Do you have to press so hard?"_

"_Yeah I do." Christina rolled her eyes. "So you're going to have a little McSteamy?"_

"_I can't be pregnant… can I?" Meredith said looking up at her. "We just got engaged a month ago. I would be fat in my wedding picture. On my god. I can't be pregnant… right? Right, Christina?"_

"_I don't know. I don't watch your bedroom activity… When was your last period?"_

"_Uh… I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"_

"_Because you're McPregnant with McSteamy's McBaby!" Meredith glared at her. "Oh, right, supportive. Do you guys want kids?"_

"_Eventually, yes."_

"_No time like the present!"_

"_Christina! This is not supportive."_

"_Alright, Jeez. Pregnant Meredith is a little touchy."_

"_Just do the damn blood test."_

"_Alright, alright. Keep you're hormones under control."_

_Meredith glared at her as she took some blood. _

"_It will be done later."_

"_Thanks." She sighed. "Everything is going to be fine, right?"_

"_Right." She smiled. "McSteamy's McBaby. Between the two of you, it's bound to be a hot baby." _

_Meredith rolled her eyes. "Shut up."_

_-----------------_

_Later that day…_

_She sat in the basement trying to keep her stomach contents in her stomach by eating crackers and drinking Ginger Ale. Mark hopped up beside her. _

"_Still not feeling well?" He asked and she nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. _

"_I can't do any surgeries." She pouted. _

"_Sorry."_

"_Hey." Christina said walking into the pit. "And congratulations to you both on having a McBaby."_

"_What?" They both said. _

"_Yep, just got the results back. You're McPregnant."_

_Meredith and Mark looked at each other. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Nothing. How long has she been down?" Hampton asked.

"Two minutes."

"Come on people. Don't let her get to five."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Her phone started to vibrate. She looked down at the ID then up at her friends who crowded her living room. _

"_I have to go take this." She said before slipping out. "Danni?"_

"_Meredith? Hey."_

"_Hey, is everything alright?"_

"_Not exactly." _

"_What do you mean? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

"_No… Mer, Nana has lung cancer. She says I should start looking for another place to stay."_

"_Alright, Danni, listen to me. I'm going to get a flight out there. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay."_

"_I'll call you when I get one."_

"_Alright. Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_They hung up and Meredith sighed letting her head fall against the wall. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Danni!" She called out spotting her younger sister. _

"_Mer." She hurried over instantly hugging her. _

"_Hey. How's Nana?"_

"_She's not doing so great."_

"_Okay. Come on, let's get out of here."_

"_Mer, where am I going to stay? Mom is dead. There's no one else."_

"_You can come stay with me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm positive." She grabbed her bag and they walked out. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I want to know about this Mark guy."_

"_You know you can call him Mark. He's going to be your brother in-law." Meredith said with her legs crossed. _

"_Yeah I'm going to be the sister in-law that nobody knows about."_

"_I'm going to tell him, Danni."_

"_You're going to have to if I'm coming to live with you."_

"_See, it's perfect."_

"_You know you don't have to do this. I'll live by myself."_

"_You're fifteen years old."_

"_Almost sixteen. I'm graduating next year."_

"_And until you go off to college you're going to live with me."_

_She sighed. "Okay."_

"_Where are you planning on going?"_

"_Stanford, if I can get in."_

"_I'm sure you can."_

_Danni smiled. "Thanks."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long?" Hampton asked.

"Three minutes."

"Charge to 400."

"Charged."

"Clear!"

Her body flew up as they shocked her.

"We've got a rhythm." Someone announced.

"Check for a pulse." He ordered.

"It's coming back."

"She's starting to breath again."

"Good work everyone." Hampton said. "Dr. Leopard, will you check out the baby please?"

"Gladly." She grabbed the ultrasound probe and put some gel on her stomach. She moved the probe around and looked at the screen. The room held their breath until they heard the light swishing noise of the baby's heartbeat. "I've got a heartbeat." She let out a sigh of relief. "It's slightly weak, but it will be fine."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I'm not exactly sure if the medical aspects are correct, but from what I understand a baby can survive 4 to 5 minutes in the mother's womb after her heart stopped. **_


	14. Visitors Of The Dark

Her eyes fluttered opened, and she was staring up at the ceiling. She reached up to her head trying to get it to stop spinning. Closing her eyes and opening them helped to clear her vision. The room was dark. Her eyes moved around the room trying to find out what was going on. The door opened and she groaned as the light spilled in making the room brighter than what she desired it to be. She let her eyes fall shut as the door shut. She heard someone shuffle through the room and kicking the bed by mistake cursing something under their breath, but she couldn't tell who it was. Finally, they settled into a chair and let out a long sigh. She wasn't sure who it was so she kept her mouth shut. From what it looked like outside the window, it had to be sometime late at night. A sound came from the darkness and it took a minute before she recognized it as crying. Confusion washed over her but she still didn't speak. She wondered if they would speak or if she would have to first, but either way she wasn't going to say anything.

The person sniffled and she could hear them run their hand over their face. She was sure it was a man now. She could hear the sound of their hand running over a beard or mustache. In her mind, she went over the people who would have facial hair. Richard, Alex sometimes, Mark… She hoped it was him.

Minutes passed and the soft crying began to subside some as Meredith tried to stay as still as she could in the bed.

"You need to remember." His voice was gruff but she recognized it. "You need to remember because I love you and we're getting married and we're having a baby and I almost lost you."

Tear rimmed her eyes and a smile broke on her face. "Mark?" She said quietly reaching over to turn on the light. The light lit the room dimly. He looked up at her hopeful. "I love you too."

"You remember?"

She smiled and nodded. "I remember… Is the baby okay?"

He nodded. "Dr. Leopard said it's fine."

"Good." She touched the side of his face. "I really do love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. "And now that you remember. I can finally give this back."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. She smiled as he slipped onto her finger. She looked at it.

"Thank you." They sat in silence just looking at each other. "Lay with me, Mark."

He nodded and slipped off his shoes before climbing into bed with her. She rolled over to face him. He reached up and stroked her face with his thumb before leaning in and kissing her.


	15. Telling Him

She woke up around nine the next morning. Mark's arms still wrapped around her body. She smiled. She could remember. Looking down at her ring, her smile couldn't help but widen. After a few seconds, she remembered that it was Friday and Danni was coming to town. Her plane landed there in two hours or so and she still had to break the news to Mark that she would be staying with them for at least a couple weeks. It wasn't going to be a long time since she was graduating from high school and going off to college a year early. Her sixteenth birthday was in less than a month, and she was going to be starting at Bird High School when they got back from spring break for her last year in high school.

Not only did she have to tell Mark, but also Richard that his wife had a daughter fifteen years ago that he didn't know about. It would probably be hard for him to understand and he would probably be mad that she hadn't told him earlier. He would probably be angry that Ellis had been raped and never told him. But she had to tell him.

Rolling over to face her fiancé, her eyes were met with his.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked kissing her cheek. She sighed.

"I have a sister…"

"I know… Kerev told me."

She smiled. "Then, I'll remember not to tell him anything that I don't want you to know."

"Oh would you like to give an example, Dr. Grey?" He laughed. She giggled rolling on top of him.

"I don't think so, Dr. Sloan." She smiled before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss.

Breaking it, she took a deep breath. "I love you, Mark Sloan."

"I love you too, Future Meredith Sloan."

"I like the sound of that."

"You do?" He said through a kiss.

"Yeah, I think it will stick." She answered between kisses.

"I like the sound of it, too."

Somebody cleared their throat causing them to stop. She rolled off with him feeling her cheeks blush.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Dr. Grey." Derek said harshly.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I ever thanked you."

"For what?" He asked as Mark looked over at her curiously.

"For cheating on me."

"What?" Both men said.

"I would have never ended up with Mark if it wasn't for you." She gave him a smug look.

Mark strained not to laugh, but Derek didn't look amused.

"Don't torture my neurosurgeon, Meredith." Richard's voice came.

"He started it." Meredith said sticking out her tongue in a childish way. Derek just turned and walked out.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mer." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks… I need to talk to you."

"You're not getting discharged yet." Richard said sitting down causing Meredith to giggle.

"No… Mark could you...?" She asked. He nodded kissing her cheek before walking out.

"What's up?" Richard asked looking concerned.

"Richard… I'm sorry."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I never told you what I'm about to tell you earlier, but Mom made me promise."

"What is it, Mer?"

"Mom had another daughter…" She blurted out.

"What?" He asked in astonishment.

"Her name is Danni and she had her before you guys got back together. She's fifteen years younger than me. She's been living in Boston with Nana, Mom's sister."

Richard rubbed his face. "Who…?"

"She's not sure who the father is. She was raped."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess… I don't know." She sighed.

After a few minutes, he asked. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Nana is dying from lung cancer. Danni is coming out here to live with me until she graduates at the end of this school year. Then, she's going to Stanford Law."

Richard let out a long sigh and nodded.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

He stood up. "Not mad… Disappointed I was never told."

With that, he walked out. She let out a long sigh and fell back onto the bed.


	16. Danni's Arrival

"Yeah, I see him. Oh, he's cute." Danni said into the phone as she spotted Alex waiting for her.

"He's like twice your age, Danni." Meredith snapped back.

"Doesn't mean he's isn't cute." She replied.

"No but it makes it very illegal and very disgusting."

"Always have to ruin my fun with the law."

Meredith giggled. "Anything to look out for Baby-Danni."

"Hardly." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hardly a baby."

"Are you saying…? You know what, never mind. So, are you going to come here or…?"

"I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

"Alright. Call me."

"Of course, Meri."

She hung up and walked towards Alex. "Alex I presume?"

"Yeah. Danni?"

"That's me. I was just on the phone with Mer. She said it was cool if I stop by her house and shower."

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged. "I'll take you there. So you'll be like living with us?"

"For a while. Probably just two months. I'm graduating soon."

"Aren't you only like sixteen?"

"Yeah my birthday is in July so I would normally graduate at seventeen, but I skipped fourth grade."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and one wrapped around her hair. She wasn't paying attention as she walked towards the guest bedroom that Alex told her she would be staying in.

"Whoa." Mark said almost running into her as he came out of Meredith's bedroom. Danni jumped at the sound of his voice quickly wrapping her arms around her chest protectively even though they were already covered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You're Mer's sister, right? Danni?"

"And you must be my future brother in-law." She smiled. "You know, I pictured meeting the man my sister was going to marry with more clothes on." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Yeah." He chuckled as she passed him and walked into the bedroom. Shaking his head, he walked down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. So… Hi, I'm Danielle Grey. Call me Danni." She smiled extending a hand.

"Mark Sloan." He smiled back shaking her hand.

"Mer has told me good stuff about you." She grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes. "Are you going back to the hospital?"

"Uh, yeah, Mer wanted me to bring you back with me since Kerev had to go to work."

She nodded and followed him out. "So is it weird living with Alex?"

"Not really… Okay sometimes, but he's been one of her friends for a long time and he's one of my closet friends to so… sometimes."

"Are you okay with me staying here for a couple of months?"

"Of course," He smiled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mer," Danni said coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "How was your flight?"

She shrugged. "Whatever. Fine I guess. The guy beside me was kind of a pain in the ass."

Mark walked in and kissed her quickly. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine. Beside, I've got my personal servant with me." She smiled at Danni. "Right, Little Sis?"

Danni rolled her eyes and Mark chuckled.

"I have to get back to work." He said kissing her again.

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

He walked out. "He's hot, Mer. Hotter than you let on."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "He's mine."


	17. Your Own Life

"How are you girls doing

"How are you girls doing?" Mark asked walking into the room. Both Danni and Meredith turned to look at him.

"We're fine." They said at the same time.

Mark chuckled as he made his way to Meredith's bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good."

"How'd surgery go?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess. Patient pulled through." Mark shrugged before looking at Danni. "Has she drove you crazy yet?"

Meredith instantly pretended to be offended hitting his chest. "That's so mean. Danni loves me."

"No, she's fine." Danni giggled.

--

Mark went back to work and Meredith sent Danni out to get herself some lunch at Joes. She couldn't help but feel lonely in the room, but she occupied her time playing with her phone. A knock came at the door and she glanced up from her phone.

"Come on in." She called shutting her phone as the door opened. Derek appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Shepherd." She said harshly. "I'd appreciate if you'd just leave."

"Meredith, please listen to me."

"Listen to you? Why don't you listen to me for once in your damn life! Get your ass away from me."

"Meredith…"

"No, Derek! I just relived all the pain you've done to me. And when I was at my most vulnerable, you tell me you love me. I mean what the hell? You hurt me. You hurt Mark. You could have hurt my baby and my sister! Do you have any clue what you could have done?"

"I'm sorry. But it was an opportunity for us to be happy… together."

"I'm happy without you!" She yelled. "We had our chance and you screwed it up. But Mark... he would never hurt me. He would never break me."

"Like he could be a husband to you or a father to your child. He sleeps with every woman who will open her legs. He ruined my life! He took Addison then he took you. That should be my baby. That should be a ring from me on your finger. Not his!"

"Just shut up, Derek! He loves me and I love him. He would never hurt me. And you ruined your own damn life. You got absent. Sure Addison made a mistake, but you ran. You didn't tell me you had a wife. You chose her! You wouldn't give me time. And you jumped into bed with another girl! So you ruined your life. Mark was just there to catch me while I fall and pull me back together. Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?"

Derek stared at her for a second before storming out.

_**--**_

_**I know that was a super short chapter. Sorry that's it has been so long since I've updated. I had writers block when it came to this story (and I still do hence the short update). But, I'll update again soon. **_


	18. Leaving

August rolled around bringing hot and humid days with it

August rolled around bringing hot and humid days with it. This didn't help Meredith's pregnancy. It had been five months since Danni came to live with them. Alex moved out eventually leaving Mark, Meredith, and Danni alone. Danni graduated from high school and got news that she was accepted into Stanford with a scholarship only three months after moving to Seattle. Other than the obvious problem with the heat, Meredith's pregnancy was moving along perfectly. Mark catered to Meredith's every need when he wasn't at the hospital. Danni was helping her whenever Mark wasn't around. And Meredith spent her days preparing her younger sister get ready to go away to college.

Today was the day. Danni was leaving. Her flight to California was booked for four o'clock. Her bags were packed and by the door. Everything and everyone was ready. Everyone except Meredith. George, Izzie, Alex, and Christina had said their goodbyes the night before at the going away party. Mark was coming home early to see her off with Meredith. But Meredith wasn't willing to let her baby sister go live in a separate state all by herself at the young age of sixteen.

"Mer, I'll be fine." Danni assured her for the umpteenth time as she walked around looked through her purse. "I'll call once a week, I promise."

"I don't see why you can't go to somewhere closer."

"You seriously want your little sister to be hanging on you and poking her nose into your business for the rest of your life."

"I want you to live closer."

Danni rolled her eyes. "It's only for eight years. And I'm coming back for Christmas and everything. I'll be here when the baby is born. And I'll be back for your wedding two months after that."

Meredith pouted crossing her arms cross her chest. "I don't see why you can't stay here."

"Because I'm going to college." Danni laughed. "And I'm not going to… Florida or something on the other side of the country. And you can come visit me and everything."

Meredith sighed. "Fine. But you better call."

"I will, Mer. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. I don't trust older college guys."

Danni laughed again. "Thanks for your concern, Mer."

The front door opened, and they heard Mark walk in. "Mer? Danni?" He called.

"Upstairs!" Danni yelled back.

There were footsteps up the stairs, and Mark appeared in the doorway with two bouquets in his hand. One was made up of pink lilies, and the other was made up of purple lilies. They both smiled back as he stepped in.

"Are you guys talking about my devilish good looks again?" He asked.

"Nope." They both laughed.

"Who are the flowers for?" Danni asked.

He held the purple ones to Meredith and the pink ones to Danni. "Aw, thank you, Mark." Meredith said as he kissed her.

"They're beautiful, Mark." Danni smiled. "I love lilies."

"I know. I listen to you guys conversations sometimes." He said. "Ready to go off to college?"

"I am. Mer doesn't want me to."

"She's my baby sister. I don't want her to get bothered by college guys who's only thought on their mind is sex." Meredith said defensively.

"She'll be fine." Mark assured kissing her forehead as his hand ran over her bulging stomach.

"See, I know how to take care of myself, Mer."

"You'll call right."

"Yes, Mer, I will." She said rolling her eyes as she smelt the flowers once again.

--

They stood in the airport. Meredith stared at her sister with proud tearful eyes. "Take care of yourself, Missy." She ordered hugging her tightly.

"Right back at you. That's my niece or nephew in there."

Meredith giggled kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled apart and Danni looked at Mark. "Take care of her, McSteamy."

He chuckled and hugged her. "I will. Call when you get there cause you know she'll be a nervous wreck if you don't."

She giggled and nodded. "I will." Stepping away from the couple she smile. "I'm going to college. I just wished Mom could see me."

"She'd be proud of you." Meredith assured her.

"I'll see you next month when you have that baby of yours." She promised.

"You better."

"Flight 812. Seattle to San Jose, California is now boarding at gate 5." The overhead speaker called.

"That's me." She sighed with a nervous grin.

Meredith kissed her forehead. "See you around, Sis."

"Bye." She gave them one last wave before disappearing.  
_**--**_

_**One chapter left!!**_


	19. What More Could I Ask For?

Eight years had passed since Danielle Grey left Seattle to go to Stanford for college and then on to medical school

Eight years had passed since Danielle Grey left Seattle to go to Stanford for college and then on to medical school. Eight years had passed since Meredith lost her memory and regained it. Eight years had passed since Cameron William Sloan was born. Eight years had passed since Mark and Meredith had a wedding. Since then it seemed that everything changed.

She walked through the hospital doors nervously looking around. Her stomach was doing flips to the point she felt like she was going to throw up. Seattle Grace hospital seemed unchanged since the last time she had seen it. It was bigger since the new addition had been added a few years back and new people roamed the halls after old staff retired or move on to different opportunities. She looked around for a familiar face but found none. Nobody knew she was there since it was supposed to be a surprise for her sister. But now she wished there was someone there to hold her hand.

The hospital seemed to instill more fear in her than it did last time she roamed the halls the last time she visited. Back then she was simple a medical student watching her sister, brother in-law and their friends work. Now she was them. She was a surgical intern about to start her first day with people's lives in her hands.

She located the intern locker room in the same place it had been two years before the last time she visited. She walked hastily in ignoring anyone's glances and found the locker she had been assigned. She changed into the light blue scrubs she had been given.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Someone said in a preppy voice. She gazed over at the blonde sitting next to her.

"What?"

"We're doctors."

"Yeah it is pretty hard to believe." She sighed.

"Laura McAlister." She introduced herself.

"Danielle Grey. Everyone calls me Danni."

"I didn't see you at the mixer last night." A shy male intern said coming up beside them.

"Neither did I and I'm sure I would have remembered you." A more frat boy type guy intern said.

She rolled her eyes. "I just got in last night. Danni Grey and you guys are?"

"Chris, Chris Pollard." The frat boy said with a self righteous smile.

"Jake Walker." The shy one answered.

"Alright! Listen up!" A loud mouth resident called. They all looked up and listened for their names.

She would have to find her sister later. Right now, she's a surgical intern and everybody knew there was no time for personal lives.

--

She found out her resident was someone she never heard of before which made enough sense because her sister was now an attending. When she got a free moment between rectal exams and charts, she was able to make it to the OR board to find her sister was going to be in surgery for at least another hour with Mark. Sighing, she returned to her work.

It wasn't until twelve that she got another free moment to get down to the cafeteria. Meredith was supposed to be out of surgery, so it seemed like a logical place to check. When she walked in, she noticed her fellow interns, Laura, Chris, and Jake waving her over. She waved them off and ventured onto the outside patio. Glancing around she quickly saw them. The elongated table that had been put there just for them and their extended family.

George sat with his wife, Allison, who Danni had met the last time she was there. Allison was a scrub nurse who started working at Seattle Grace four years before. They dated for about a year before getting engaged and married shortly after. Not long after that she got pregnant and had Anna O'Malley, who from what Danni could recollect, was about two.

Christina sat beside her husband, James, a neurosurgeon. Danni had met him when she came to town three years ago or so. He was charming and nice enough. He balanced Christina out well, and from what Meredith had said, he was exactly when Christina needed after the whole Burke thing. They now had two little girls, Taylor, 5, and Jordan, 3.

Alex sat with his wife of seven years, Melissa, an ER nurse. They a six year old son, Alexander who went by his middle name Michael and a four year old daughter Samantha.

Izzie and her husband of five years, Steven, a pediatric surgeon, sat with their son four year old son, Conner, and two year old son, Joseph.

And at the very end of the table sat her sister and brother in-law. They sat with their fingers intertwined chatting with their kids: Cameron, who was now eight, Elizabeth, who was seven, and Austin and Ellie, who were now four year old twins.

Smiling, she walked over. Nobody really looked up until she tapped on Meredith shoulder. Meredith shifted to see who was tapping her shoulder and nearly screamed.

"Danni! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She yelled hugging her tightly.

"I work here now." She laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Look at you. My baby sister looking all professional in her scrubs."

"Hey Aunt Danni." Austin, Ellie, Elizabeth and Cameron cheered.

"Hey guys." She kissed each of their head and hugged her brother in-law. Then greeted all her sister's friends who she had become pretty close to. Mark pulled up a chair for his sister in-law in between Meredith and Cameron. Danni sat down and kissed her nephew's/godson's cheek. It didn't take long for conversation between the two sisters to begin.

Danni caught a glimpse of her fellow interns looking quite jealous and confused standing in the doorway that led back into the building. She didn't give them much thought as she turned her gaze back to her sister and her family. Coming back to Seattle seems like the perfect decision for her internship. She'll have the support of her sister and her family, who were becoming more and more like her own. She had her nephews and nieces, her sister, her brother in-law, her friends, and her dream job. What more could she ask for?

_**--**_

_**THE END!!**_


End file.
